


Fuja comigo

by dancedecadence



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedecadence/pseuds/dancedecadence
Summary: Num salão vazio, duas garotas dançam ao som de um jazz suave.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fuja comigo

Dentre promessas desajeitadas e compromissos abandonados, aquela era a primeira vez que Yoshiko conseguia cumprir algo. Talvez porque fosse o maior desejo de Riko. O salão estava vazio e completamente bagunçado? Sim. Mas não importava.

O som era suave, a luz era fraca. Uma fagulha que invadia através da janela aberta, prateada e incrivelmente brilhante; era a lua que a providenciava. Estavam descalças, com as roupas sujas e até meio rasgadas. Descabeladas. Abraçadas, no meio do longo cômodo, movendo-se com destreza e lentidão. Corpos unidos, trocando suaves toques. Mal se ouvia suas respirações, porém a pele as sentia com perfeição: um hálito fresco, quente.

Uma mão na cintura, uma no cabelo. Uma mão nas costas, uma no pescoço. Pés que se arrastavam pelo chão, movendo-se não mais do que pouquíssimos centímetros. Era como se estivessem em um palco, protagonizando um romance adolescente.

“Come away with me… In the night. Come away with me and I will write you a song.”

E Yoshiko sorriu, lembrando-se do primeiro recital de Riko a que compareceu e cuja partitura autoral carregava o nome de “Fallen Angel”. Uma melodia intensa, profunda, sentimental. Jamais se esqueceria das sinceras lágrimas que derramou.

“Come away with me on a bus, come away where they can't tempt us with their lies.”

Ah, tantas foram as vezes que precisaram se esconder de todo o mundo para não sentir que seu amor era errado. Tantas foram as vezes que sofreram com a rejeição, com o preconceito, com a intolerância, com a falta de empatia e amor. Quantas vezes choraram e se machucaram, por mais puro que fosse o que sentiam uma pela outra? Tanta mentira, tanta manipulação. Tantas tentativas de afastá-las.

“And I wanna walk with you on a cloudy day in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high.”

A inocência de sua relação e seus sentimentos era admirável. Nem mesmo suas amigas mais próximas conseguiam acreditar que seus programas favoritos eram situações como caminhar num campo de flores, visitar uma fazenda de uvas, ensinar Yoshiko a tocar piano, gravar vídeos para o blog da mesma, subir as montanhas e apenas se sentar para observar o horizonte, a paisagem. Tendo a companhia uma da outra, até mesmo passar horas sem trocar uma palavra era confortável.

“So… Won't you try to come?”

E ninguém teria a ousadia de dizer que não se lembrava do primeiro beijo. Do primeiro “eu te amo”. Da primeira briga. Da redenção. De quando decidiram não mais negar a chama crescente e entregaram-se à ela, deixando que queimasse seus corpos com o fogo da paixão. Suas vidas estavam prestes a mudar para muito melhor.

“Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountain top.”

Sob as estrelas, à beira do mar, na madrugada de uma terça-feira qualquer, foi quando juraram o coração de uma à outra. Prometeram seu amor, sua alma, seu destino, mesmo que ora viessem a se separar. De mindinhos unidos para selar suas palavras, elas sabiam que o fio vermelho do destino havia de trazê-las de volta a quem estavam destinadas.

Ainda que não pudessem ver, ambas estavam sorrindo com satisfação. Sorrisos pequenos, brandos, gentis. Aproveitando aquele momento de entrega, onde o jazz suave fazia com que ambas sentissem que estavam dançando sobre uma nuvem. Flutuavam, voavam, giravam. Timidamente, suas mãos se tocaram. Ah, aquele toque… Tão conhecidos. Os dedos, amantes, enlaçaram-se sem demora. Era como se já não vivessem sem aquele afago.

Desde que se mudou para aquela pequena província, Riko viu sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo. Tantas sensações, tantas descobertas, tantos limites atravessados. Conheceu tanto de si e do mundo. Amizades verdadeiras, esforço, superação. Cada vez mais apaixonada por piano, por música. Cada vez mais inspirada, motivada, como se pudesse desbravar o universo sozinha.

Mas foi só quando conheceu o verdadeiro amor que o mundo mostrou ter outra cor.

Yoshiko era peculiar, diferente. Chamava atenção, pelo menos para ela. Secretamente, Riko a admirava e queria ser como ela; especial. Observava-a, e gostava disso. Não tinha segurança suficiente para aproximar-se dela, mas… Quem falou daquele tal fio vermelho mesmo?

“Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you.”

Quem não se sentiria incrivelmente atraído e amedrontado pela beleza, charme e delicadeza de Sakurauchi Riko? Ela não podia ser desse mundo. Tudo nela contava com tal discrição e singularidade que poucas vezes havia visto. Não era questão de se destacar ou não, e sim de ser memorável. Quando deu por si, pegava-se lembrando-se dela por uma coisa que viu, uma música que escutou, um doce que comeu.

Que diabos? Desde quando aquela garota havia entrado em sua mente?

“And I wanna wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof while I'm safe there in your arms.”

Riko sussurrou no ouvido de Yoshiko, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Que voz doce. Os batimentos cardíacos daquela eram ridiculamente lentos e calmos, esta sentia-se envergonhada por seu coração estar batendo com tanta força e desespero. Até nisso ela era perfeita.

Os braços da mais nova apertaram-se ainda mais contra o corpo da pianista. Ela não queria deixá-la ir, e não deixaria. Ainda que inconsciente, esperava que aquele gesto exibisse o que sentia. Aquela menina dos dedos compridos foi a luz de sua vida, sua verdadeira sorte.

A partir do momento que conheceu, ela soube. Todo azar e dor que passou durante tantos anos de sua vida eram talvez um teste para saber se ela realmente merecia aquele prêmio. Yohane, o anjo caído, recebeu um presente diretamente de Deus. Sakurauchi Riko era real? Ela não sabia dizer. Sequer ficaria surpresa se percebesse que tudo aquilo era um sonho. Mas já não se importava com isso. Sendo ou não, ela decidiu que aproveitaria, amaria, se jogaria e se daria ao máximo. Até mesmo ultrapassando seus limites.

“So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night.”

De dedos cruzados, corações cheios e sorrisos brilhantes, correram salão afora. Para onde? Não sabiam. Se tivessem sorte, o infinito.


End file.
